harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbology
*Pomona Sprout *Neville Longbottom |required textbooks=*''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore *''Encyclopedia of Toadstools'' *''Winogrand's Wondrous Water Plants'' by Selina Sapworthy *''Flesh-Eating Trees of the World - US edition |required equipment=*Dragon-hide gloves *Earmuffs - UK edition *Dragon dung compost *Mooncalf dung *Wand *Textbooks *Parchment *Quill |classroom=*Class 102 *Herbology greenhouses }} '''Herbology' is the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi, making it the wizarding equivalent to . Herbology is a core class and subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Castelobruxo in which students learn to care for and utilise plants, learn about their magical properties and what they are used for. Many plants provide ingredients for potions and medicine, while others have magical effects of their own right. Herbert Beery was the professor of this subject at Hogwarts for many years prior 1955. After he retired, Pomona Sprout took over the post prior to 1991, and later Neville Longbottom by 2017. Class information Herbology is a mandatory class at Hogwarts for the first five years of a student's education. Students spend class time learning about the different varieties of magical plants that exist. The further into a student's education the more difficult and dangerous the plants become. Herbology lesson]] In the fifth year, when students take Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, much of the year is spent working with a variety of more dangerous plants like the Fanged Geranium, as well as revisiting the past four years of lessons. As part of their Herbology O.W.L, students must sit a written exam, and then complete a practical exam, during which the students work with a wide selection of plants. Students who achieve a pass grade on their Herbology O.W.L. move on to the advanced class, where the plants become even more dangerous. At the end of their seventh year, students prepare for their N.E.W.T.s. Pomona Sprout was the Herbology professor at Hogwarts in the 1990's; by 2017, however, she had either been replaced by, or was working alongside Neville Longbottom, who was likewise a professor. Neville was one of her students in the past, and an exceptionally gifted Herbologist. He then went on to be the Herbology professor. Students are permitted to use profane language loudly should any of the dangerous plants sneak up on them, such as the Venomous Tentacula, seemingly as to warn others or to cope with the stress. Location and time Classrooms These classes are held in the grounds of Hogwarts, in the greenhouses. The greenhouses are located behind the castle. Classes are held in different greenhouses depending on the students' year, with more advanced and dangerous plants typically reserved for O.W.L. or N.E.W.T.-level study. Lesson times Curriculum First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year *Venomous Tentacula *Snargaluff pods *Fluxweed *Knotgrass *Bouncing Bulb *Sneezewort Known equipment ]] *Dragon dung – used as fertiliser (Professor Sprout's fertiliser of preference). *Dragon dung compost – used for planting. *Dragon-hide gloves – worn when handling dangerous plants. *Earmuffs – worn by students and the professor when re-potting Mandrakes, so they could not harm students with their sound. *Mooncalf dung – used as fertiliser, makes magical plants grow well. *Wand - to cast Herbology-related charms, such as Diffindo, Incendio, Lumos Solem or Herbivicus. Known professors Professor_Sprout.jpg|Pomona Sprout (?-pre 2017) Neville-promo-pics-neville-longbottom-28261912-390-520.jpg|Neville Longbottom (pre 2017-?) *Herbert Beery (?-pre 1955) Required textbooks EncyclopediaOfToadstools.png|''Encyclopedia of Toadstools'' One-thousand-magical-herbs-and-fungi-pottermore.png|''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean.jpg|''Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean'' Winogrand'sFrontAndBackCover.png|''Winogrand's Wondrous Water Plants'' by Selina Sapworthy Flesh-Eating Trees of the World.png|''Flesh-Eating Trees of the World'' Grades Known O.W.L.s DH promo headshot Bill Weasley.jpg|Bill Weasley Fred_HS_TDH_promo-0.jpg|Fred Weasley † DH promo front closeup George Weasley.jpg|George Weasley Hannah Abbott .jpg|Hannah Abbott HBP_promo_side_Harry_cropped.jpg|Harry Potter HBP-Photoshoots-hermione-granger-22934574-1400-1868.jpg|Hermione Granger Neville-promo-pics-neville-longbottom-28261912-390-520.jpg|Neville Longbottom percy.jpg|Percy Weasley 1Ron-Harry-Potter-and-the-half-blood-prince-potterhead-29292270-299-400.jpg|Ron Weasley Professor_Sprout.jpg|Pomona Sprout Nymphadora-tonks.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks Kingsley_Shacklebolt_PM.png|Kingsley Shacklebolt Alastor_Moody_Profile.JPG|Alastor Moody † Scrimhallows22.jpg|Rufus Scrimgeour † ZGCSrgUsPgs.jpg|John Dawlish Order-of-the-phoenix-frank.jpg|Frank Longbottom Order-of-the-phoenix-Alice.jpg|Alice Longbottom Goshawk.jpg|Miranda Goshawk (possibly) Elladora_Ketteridge.jpg|Elladora Ketteridge † (possibly) Sacharissa_Tugwood.jpg|Sacharissa Tugwood † (possibly) Beaumont Majoribanks.jpg|Beaumont Marjoribanks † (possibly) TildenToots.png|Tilden Toots (possibly) Phyllida Spore.jpg|Phyllida Spore † (possibly) SelinaSapworthy.jpg|Selina Sapworthy † (possibly) *All Healers and Aurors, as an O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. at Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding is a compulsory requirement in this subject in order to apply for their relevant training. Behind the scenes *As revealed in , J. K. Rowling had originally devised this class to be called "Herbalism". * has a feature called "The highs, lows and health hazards of Herbology".Pottermore - The highs, lows and health hazards of Herbology *In Hogwarts Mystery, If players take Jacob's sibling to the O.W.L. through an optional side quest, they will definitely gain at least an A, even if they fail to answer every question and have the herbs and plants wilt away. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Kräuterkunde de2:Kräuterkunde es:Herbología fr:Botanique it:Erbologia nl:Kruidenkunde pl:Zielarstwo ru:Травология uk:Гербалогія zh:草药学 Herbology